Emnn
Character Synopsis Emnn is the main antagonist of Where They Cremate Roadkill. He plays the role of The Devil, the opposition of God themselves. He's the main driving force for Coolie, being the one who sent him on his quest to kill 24 beings who gave Coolie trauma in his previous life. Emnn would soon grow in power to the point where he's now the very world that Coolie and gang stand on and is a sea compared to the previous power he held due to the amount of Sin unleashed. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-B Verse: Where They Cremate Roadkill (Clowderverse) Name: Emnn Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Devil, The Very Ideals In Which We Communicate Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Created a Genie from nothing and turned it into a Cat Phone), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies the very ideals that are communicated by human tongue, shaped Genie with the ability to harm Conceptual Entities), Death Manipulation (Can influence Death across the multiverse), Soul Manipulation (Holds control over the souls of the damned), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Maintains and can shape Hell to the way he sees fit, which is an entire realm), Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (After becoming god, he controls and embodies the Light and Darkness of the world), Duplication (Can duplicate himself or even limbs in battle), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon a alligator to consume Coolie and gang), Abstract Existence (Embodies the very mouth, lips and ideals in which they communicate), Non-Corporeal (His true body is that akin to an ideal, or a bundle of ideals), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8, Will remain as long as people communicate ideals from the mouths and lips), Explosion Manipulation (Can induce explosions mid-fight), Mind Manipulation (Can possess vessels to speak from and can control others minds to serve him), Danmaku, Fire Manipulation (Can produce flames in large masses or in small fireballs), Possession, Omnipresence (Is one with the entire Multiverse), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Emnn views Angels, who beyond linearity and linear causality, as limited in comparison), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created a Genie from nothing and even upgraded it to a Cat Phone, far superior standard enemies like Chatterteeth and The Flea) | '''Multiverse Level '(Become a similar being to God, becoming one with the entire multiverse, which is so vast, constructs such as The Orphic Egg {Which holds 10,000 universes } only represents a small portion of it's totality. Was able to casually bleach The Rift, who he viewed as merely a piece of fungus upon his foot) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is stated to be unbound by Time itself and describes angels moving freely backwards and fowards through time as pathetic in comparasion) | 'Omnipresent '(Is one with the entire Multiverse itself, embodies the mouths, lips and very ideals in which they combine. States that Coolie has only met him in different "Guises"( '''Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immmeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Far superior to Genie, who's bullets can shoot holes in Time and even damage Time itself) | '''Multiversal '(Embodies The very Multiverse itself, including it's 10,000 Universes, The Rift merely exists on Emnn's foot) '''Durability: Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary via shapeshifting and teleportation | Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Sees all sin that is happening across the multiverse, knows when someone is communicating and who ideals they are speaking of, exists across all universes in many forms and "guises") | '''Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: His power and influence presumably depends on the level of sin and chaos in the world Versions: The Devil | God Emnn Other Attributes List of Equipment: Genie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:John Clowder Category:Where They Cremate Roadkill Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Psychics Category:Religious Figures Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abstract Beings Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 2